what_remains_of_edith_finchfandomcom-20200222-history
Finch House
This article is under development. If you can, please add to the page. Introduction The Finch House is a residence within the woods on Orcas Island. It is a large building that branches its rooms and other structures to its left diagonally and upwards due to the house holding the timeline of various Finch family members. Since each Finch has a distinct personality, the rooms each have a different look and story to it, ranging from a simple kitchen to a sky-high art room. The residence has been abandoned for an estimated seven years and has not been cared for since the departure of Edith Finch and Dawn Finch, who leave behind Edie Finch because she tried to convince them to stay despite a "curse" lurking about the residence and the Finch name. Despite being abandoned for such a time, the residence is structurally sound, has a clean, untouched interior, and is safe to walk through even when one is at the top levels of the building. The house also has solar panels powering the third and fourth floor, so the electricity is still working in the upper levels of the house despite the lower levels being unpowered. After the death of her mother Dawn, Edith is given a mysterious key by her to the house which opens a secret passage, and as a result, Edith is able to explore the house and learn more about her family through the preserved rooms, beginning What Remains of Edith Finch. __TOC__ History The Old House The old house is the house that Odin Finch arrived in Washington on, in 1937. But before he could reach Orcas island, a huge storm sunk the house and Odin died with it. Only his daughter Edie, her husband Sven, and their daughter Molly survived. Almost a 100 years later the house is still visible with its roof peaking out at low tides. The New House The new house is the house which the game takes place in. it was built by Sven Finch after the tragedy of Odin. It is very run down and old, with plenty of things left behind when Edith and her mother Dawn moved away from the home. The power was shutdown the morning they left and the home has plenty of details and things to interact with as well. Appearance Exterior The exterior of the home is surrounded by a forest, where even from far away you can see the extended part of the home where Edith Finch's, Milton Finch's, and Lewis Finch's rooms are. There are two pathways to the home, one cutting through the forest and the other being the pathway to the front door. To the far right of the house there is the remnants of a slide in the shape of a dragon. Although we never see the full home in gameplay taking place in the past, several parts of it are explored at different times when reliving the deaths of the family members. Interior On the interior in the present, the Finch House is sloppy, dirty, and filled with a mix of old furniture and lots of books. During Barbara’s story, the house is a lot cleaner, with no track on the wall for Edie, as she is only 40-50 in this story. Each room within the house is from a different era. It is more obvious in some rooms than others. Molly’s bedroom is from the late 40’s, as she died in 1947. In some other bedrooms, it's harder to tell - such as Walter’s room. When Edith first walks into Walter’s bedroom (the one located inside the house), it's empty, with nothing but a painting of a train and some decorative sharks. But in Barbara’s comic, his room is much more furnished with things that might still be common presently. Each room represents a different person(s) and the time period in which they lived. Trivia * Despite being abandoned for 7 years at the beginning of the game, the house is in a suprisingly good shape. This is most likely a development oversight, but there are theories explaining it like the curse keeping the building together. References Category:Locations